Supernatural Convention
by YouDidn'tSeeThatComing616
Summary: Sam and Dean go to a Supernatural convention. It's super short and kinda funny? I don't know, I wrote this at 4 am.


I know, I know. Sam & Dean going to a Supernatural convention, real original.

"So get this," Sam began, barely looking up from his computer to check if Dean was listening.

"Hmm?" Dean asked while munching on his beloved pie that Castiel had gotten him as a sorry present because he wasn't going to be around much for the next week. Some wacky business with heaven or something. Dean wasn't listening, his mind had wandered off into pieland the second he heard about getting pie. In fact, everybody who knew him was sure that what Dean loved most was pie. Which wasn't actually true. He loved Cas the most, but pie was a close second.

"There is, what I suspect, a spirit, going after people at fandom conventions. They don't actually die at the place, they die on the way back. 7 car accidents so far, all in the 10 miles radius around the convention." Sam explained, eyeing Dean's pie, wishing Dean would be oh so kind to give him some.

At Sam's stare, Dean pushed the pie box behind him, protecting it from Sam. "Mine." Dean growled.

Sam held his hands up in defeat. "Dude, you're one pie away from fat." At Dean's glare and purposely huge bite and loud chewing, Sam continued. "The convention ground is holding an animal convention?" Sam said confused. "What's an animal convention?"

"I bet you dress up like animals Sammy?" Dean said dryly. "Already got our costumes picked out. You be a moose, I'll be a squirrel."

"Ha ha." Sam shot back. "That's hilarious. And unless you got some magic to zap us to Phoenix, Arizona right now, I don't think we'll make it."

Dean overdramatically gasped and put his pie down. "No," He said in a high pitched voice. "I already had my costume ironed and ready to go and… and I spent two hours last night thinking about the accessories that would go with it." Dean's voice slowly crept higher and higher until it sounded like a chipmunk talking. He dramatically put a hand on his forehead and pretended to faint.

"Don't worry, the convention happening after is even more exciting." Sam said sarcastically. "Its, wait for it, a supernatural convention."

Dean groaned and looked over Sam's shoulder to peek at his laptop. "It's on Saturday and today is Wednesday. If we leave in about an hour, considering a break at night, we'll arrive at Thursday night. Just enough time to pretend to be Johnny Utah."

"Just exaggerate what you usually wear. Uhhhh… in the stories we wear a lot of plaid right?" Sam thought. "Oh and make sure your tattoo is shown."

"We can play dress up in the car, let's hit the road."

"Hi." Dean said curtly to the police officer there. "I'm agent Scully, and this is my partner, agent Perlata, we're here about the car accidents." They showed their badges to the lady and she scanned them.

"Dana huh?" The officer asked Dean.

Dean gave a fake sigh, a smile, and a shake of his head which was so adorable it seemed to charm just about anyone. "My mom thought I was a girl at first so she named me Dana Scully." Thankfully, the officer didn't seem to watch X-files and didn't get the reference.

"What's the FBI doing investigating car accidents?" The officer asked nonchalantly.

"Just some standard checkup." Sam lied smoothly. "Our supervising officer thought it might be worth checking out, things at the bureau have been real slow lately. Something about how a serial killer could be aiming at a specific place. He found it odd that the farthest the cars were from each other was 18 miles. And in the 20 mile radius, there have been 7 car crashes in the past month."

"Well that's true." The officer said. "Had hoped it was just a bunch of crazy drivers driving into trees. Follow me, we got a new body just a few hours ago. The driver's sister was in the car with her but surprisingly came away unscathed. A few of my officers are questioning her right now." Sam made towards the shivering girl while Dean went to track down the body.

"It was like, like the car just had a mind of its own." Amelia described. "One second we're just driving on the road and Maria is obsessing to me about the animal convention we had just been to, she's majoring in animal life you know, it's one of her favorite things, then the next thing you know, she drives it into a tree, screaming."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Sam consoled. "Thank you for answering our questions."

"Nothing off about the body." Dean told Sam after they met up at a Diner. "Completely normal, or well, as normal as you can get after a car accident. Poor girl looked as if she was a second away from exploding."

"Well her sister said that the car had a mind of her own. Out of the 8 accidents, there was only one person who was in the car who survived. So we can't find anyone to back it up." Sam explained.

"Are you guys ready for me to take your order?" The waiter asked, smiling brightly at Dean.

"I'll have the special burger." Dean said.

"Veggie sandwich for me." Sam piped up.

"Actually add a slice of pie to my order." Dean smiled at the waitress while handing the waitress his menu.

"You're addicted to that stuff." Sam hissed and took his laptop out. "I'm gonna see if anybody died at the convention site."

Dean meanwhile took out his phone, checked his text messages, hopefully Castiel has messaged back but no such luck. Instead, he pulled out the file on the dead girl.

"Here you go." The waitress placed the orders on the table. "A burger and pumpkin pie for you, and a sandwich for you." The waitress winked at Dean.

The wink didn't go unnoticed by Sam. "She was totally hitting on you." Sam nudged Dean, but Dean wasn't interested.

"Nah dude." Dean said, digging into his pie. Contemplating telling Sam about him and Castiel or not. In the end he decided that he would tell Sam later, afraid of his reaction.

"Okay so apparently, 7 years ago, there was this teenager, Denni Blanc, she drove a car straight into the convention and died. Witnesses say that she saw a famous actor at the convention and got so excited. Her family said that the actor, Jared Padalecki, was her idol." Sam said, pulling up the information.

"Jared Padalecki." Dean thought. "Where have I heard that name before."

" I just told you. He is an actor and the convention 7 years ago was for gilmore girls, a tv show." Sam answered.

"So now what. Is the girl Denni going after people because of how excited they were at the convention?" Dean asked.

"Amelia said that her sister was really, REALLY excited to go to the convention. And Amelia only went because her sister dragged her along, so the ghost only goes after people fangirling." Sam said.

"We need to scout the place out tomorrow. We could go look at crash sites today." Dean replied.

"That was a bust." Dean threw his suit jacket on the bed. "All the crash sites were completely random. I think I'll go take a shower right now. Wanna pretty up for tomorrow."

When Dean went to sleep that night, he couldn't help but think about how fun tomorrow could turn out to be. Especially with the outfit he had planned. Dean smirked as he thought of the trench coat lying in his suitcase.

That night, Dean didn't really get much of a goodnight's sleep. The bed feeling way too empty for his liking. If only Castiel was here.

"I'm gonna go talk to Denni's brother, you can meet me at the convention." Sam offered, taking in the dark shadows under Dean's eyes.

"Thanks Sammy." Dean gratefully took a chug of his strong coffee. "I owe ya."

"Don't forget," Sam swung his jacket over his shoulder. "Plaid."

"Yeah, yeah." Dean waved. "Gotcha'."

After Sam left, Dean finished his breakfast and sent a quick text to Castiel before getting ready. First came on the Federal suit but with a dark blue tie. And then the iconic trench coat which Castiel had tried so hard to convince Dean that it was an overcoat.

Dean spread black clay dye on his light brown hair and shook his fingers through it to get the messy style that Castiel always had. And last but not least, Dean put on these cheap blue eye contacts he had gotten for this occasion. He was going to a supernatural convention, why not actually go to the convention as a fan.

As Dean stared into the mirror, he thoughts slipped to Castiel and how blue Castiel's eyes were and how the contacts could never even come close to that shade. Oh how Dean got lost in those pair of eyes for hours. How he would always make eye contact with Castiel when talking just to glimpse at those eyes.

Dean quickly shook his head, trying to clear the thoughts of missing Cas and grabbed his phone before heading to Baby.

"Sam," Dean nodded at Sam right outside the convention.

"D-Dean?" Sam was confused. "Why do you like Cas's doppelganger?"

"Doppelganger?" Dean cocked his head to the side, taking on the same expression Cas had when he was confused. "I don't understand." Sam's expression became even more frightened. "You know," Dean analyzed Sam. "I get why Crowley calls you moose now. The similarity is uncanny. Now if only mooses wore plaid as much." Sam was wearing at least 4 layers of flannel.

"Ha ha," Sam said dryly. "Let's just go in."

"Names?" The lady at the entrance asked. "We like to keep track of everyone." She explained.

"I'm Jimmy Angelo and this is my brother." Dean introduced himself and gave a smile that would turn even straight men gay.

"Blake Forester." Sam offered.

The lady let them pass.

"Anything on Danni?" Dean asked.

"Nothing out of the unusual and apparently she got buried about 10 miles from here." Sam explained.

"Great what are we doing we here then." Dean questioned.

"Just in case. No loose ends." Sam answered. "Should we look around?"

After an hour or two, Dean was getting a headache from looking at so many Deans, Sams, Castiels and even a few Bobbys, Crowleys and Lucifers. An almost absolute copy of Charlie startled him as she came up to talk to him.

"Nice costume dude." She complicated. "The trenchcoat looks exactly like the one of the book cover." The fake-charlie gave Dean a thumbs up before walking up. He started walking towards the meeting place, getting sick from looking at so many familiar costumes.

"Anything?" Sam asked.

"Nope, it's probably just a salt and burn case." Dean said. "I need a drink." Dean gestured to the costumes. "It's giving me a headache."

Everything went smoothly from there. After burning the body, they stayed in the city for a few more days, making sure it actually worked, and then headed back to Texas.


End file.
